Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Moje Anime/BW004
Treść Czy Laura była przerażona? Oh, bardzo! Wszędzie Musicaliści ganiający ze swoimi Pokemonami. Wszyscy byli już poprzebierani, tylko Laura, oraz dwie osoby w przebieralni nie. Myślała, że wyjdzie z siebie jeśli oni zaraz się nie ruszą. Drzwi się otworzyły, a Laura bez zastanowienia szybko ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej nie zauważyła dziewczyny przed nią. -Oh, uważaj jak łazisz! - wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Jeszcze się pobrudzę! -Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość! - powiedziała sarkastycznie Laura - Ale ja również chciałabym się przebrać! Dziewczyny patrzyły na siebie z nieukrywaną wściekłością. Laura w pierwszej chwili myślała, że będzie musiała przejść do rękoczynów, ale dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała. -Bo ktoś taki jak ty, mógłby mi podskoczyć - powiedziała patrząc na Laurę z wyższością - Nauczysz się, że z nami z Hoenn się nie zadziera. - dodała, po czym odeszła. -Bufon - mruknęła Laura, po czym weszła do przebieralni. Swój codzienny ubiór zmieniła na pomarańczową sukienkę i kozaki. Na ręce zamiast swojej tradycyjnej bransoletki miała pasującą kolorystycznie z sercem. Włosy związała w wysoki kucyk. Myślała, że wygląda nie najgorzej. Wyszła z przebieralni, po czym spojrzała na zamontowany na kulisach telewizor. Gothi, która cały czas ganiała za Wooby wskoczyła jej na ramię, po czym również spojrzała. -Witam szanownych widzów, sędziów, oraz oczywiście utalentowanych Musicalistów! - wykrzyknęła prowadząca – Na imię mi Emily i to ja będę zapowiadać nasze gwiazdy! Jednak na sam początek należy przedstawić naszych sędziów. Są to Raoul Contesta, Pan Sukizo oraz Siostra Joy z miasta Accumula! -Liczę na wspaniałe występy – powiedział Raoul Contesta. -Ja również – powiedział Pan Sukizo nie wysilając się na rzadną motywującą mowę. -Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy, zarówno Musicaliści, ich Pokemony oraz widzowie będą się świetnie bawić – powiedziała Siostra Joy. -Znamy już naszych sędziów.... ROZPOCZNIJMY MUSICAL! - wykrzyknęła Emily, której wtórowały fajerwerki - Zapraszamy na scenę Ursulę ! - na scenę wbiegła ta sama irytująca dziewczyna, którą Laura spotkała za kulisami. Więc na imię jej Ursula, pomyślała. -Plusle, Minun, czas - start! - wykrzyknęła Ursule. Z dwóch PokeBalli, w towarzystwie świateł i serpentyn wyskoczyły dwa prawie że identyczne Pokemony. Oba przypominały myszy. - Pomocna Dłoń! - dodała. Wokół łapek obu Pokemonów pojawiły się błyszczące kule. U Plusle'a były one beżowe, zaś u Minun'a niebieskie. Stworki od razu zaczęły tańczyć jak Cheerleaderki. Wyglądały na szczęśliwe, za to Ursula wyglądała aż nazbyt dumnie. Gdy Pokemony skończyły tańczyć, jej komendą była Iskra. Bez względu na to, czy Laura lubiła Ursulę, czy też nie, musiała przyznać - wyglądało to świetnie. Pokemony skakały gdzie się dało zostawiając za sobą lśniące ślady. Trwało to przez chwilę, po której Laura z zaniepokojeniem zauważyła, iż ślady nie znikają, a tworzą obraz. Przedstawiał on dwa skrzyżowane pioruny, w jednym znajdował się plus, zaś w drugim minus. Brawa bili wszyscy. Laura jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w monitor. Wszyscy pochlebnie komentowali ten występ. Laura zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno jest w stanie przebić taki występ. Uderzyła się po twarzy, mrucząc "Dasz sobie radę.". Przyglądała się innym występom. Jakiś chłopak używając Tranquill'a i Tepiga stworzył Ognistego Asa, inny musicalista (tym razem płci żeńskiej), pokazał niezwykłe połączenie Dewott'a i Servine'a tworząc Wodno-Trawiastą Przysięgę. -A teraz, czas na ostatnią musicalistkę! - wykrzyknęła Emily - Laura z Miasta Nimbasa! - Laura z przerażeniem stwierdziła, iż jest to jej imię. Nieco stremowana weszła na scenę. Spojrzała na widownię. Hikari i David byli tam. Kari trzymała głowę na rękach, które łokciami opierały się o balustradę. Wpatrywała się w nią oczekująco. Dlaczego się zawsze się tak gapi, pomyślała Laura, wygląda wtedy na inteligentną! Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym wyrzuciła swoje PokeBalle w powietrze - Gothi, Wooby, na scenę! - wykrzyknęła. Wokół jej Pokemonów pojawiły się serduszka, które zniknęły dopiero gdy okrążyły stworki. - Gothi, Psycho-Szok, Wooby, Powietrzne Cięcie! - jedna z najprostszych kombinacji. Gothita wyrzuciła ją do góry, a Woobat wysłała ostrza, które rozbiły ją na maleńkie, lśniące kawałeczki. Kolejną komendą Laury, było użycie przez Wooby Atrakcji, w kierunku Gothi, która używając Psychiki zmieniła kolor serduszek z różowego w niebieski, po czym zaczęła tańczyć wewnątrz stworzonego kręgu. Taniec trwał do chwili, w której Laura nakazała jej użyć Kuli Energii. Wysłała w górę pięć zielonych kul, które w powietrzu podtrzymywała Wooby przy użyciu Podmuchu Wiatru. Trzymała je tak przez chwilę, po czym Gothi przy użyciu Plaskania zręcznie się ich pozbyła. Drobinki Kul Energii opadały na scenę jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Laura, Gothita i Woobat ukłoniły się. Dziewczyna szybko usłyszała komentarze sędziów. Raoul Contesta wypowiedział się, iż Gothita i Woobat świetnie wykorzystały jedne z najprostszych kombinacji, Pan Sukizo powiedział jedynie "Nadzwyczajnie", zaś Siostra Joy stwierdziła, iż występ ten niezwykle jej się spodobał, ze względu na grację Gothity, oraz energię Woobat. Innymi słowy, nie było źle, pomyślała Laura, po czym zeszła ze sceny. Ursula opierała się o ścianę z Plusle'm i Minun'em na ramionach. -I jak Gwiazdko? - zapytała śmiejąc się - Ty chyba pierwszy raz bierzesz udział w czymś takim - powiedziała. -Może, a bo co? - odpowiedziała Laura czując, iż ta rozmowa nie jest zbyt przyjemna. -Hmf, no tak - odpowiedziała Ursula, jakby mówiła sama do siebie - Powinnaś wiedzieć, że w Musicalach bardziej liczy się oryginalność, niżeli wykonanie. Kombinacje, które pokazałaś były aż nazbyt proste i przewidywalne. Jeśli przejdziesz, to tylko cudem - dodała, po czym odeszła zostawiając Laurę w niepewności. Z jednej strony, mogła być to prawda, za to z drugiej, czy takiej Ursuli można było uwierzyć? Oczekiwanie trwało piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut w niepewności, podczas których Laura z dziesięć razy o mało co nie udusiła Gothi. W końcu rozległ się głos Emily: -Nasi Musicaliści, podobnie jak wy pozostawieni zostali w niepewności! - wykrzyknęła - Ale najwyższy czas, by ogłosić kto przejdzie do następnej rundy! Na ekranie pojawi się osiem osób, które zmierzą się między sobą używając jednego, dwóch, albo trzech Pokemonów! Oto i oni - pokazała dłonią ekran, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się wizerunki różnych osób. Oczywiście, jako pierwsza pojawiła się Ursula. Drugi... Trzeci... Czwarty... Piąty... Szósty... Siódmy... I ostatnia szansa... Ósmy! Tak! Przeszła! Było blisko, ale udało jej się! Pozostało tylko odczekać jeden dzień do drugiej części Musicalu. Przebrała się w zwyczajne ubrania, po czym opuściła budynek, przed którym czekali jej przyjaciele. -Nieźle, nieźle - powiedział David gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Laura rozpromieniła się wewnętrznie. -Ciekawie wyszło - powiedziała Hikari, będąc myślami gdzieś indziej. Raz po raz zerkała na zegarek. -Czekasz na kogoś? - zapytała Laura. -Tak, moja znajoma napisała, że jest w mieście. Za jakiś czas powinna się pojawić... - przerwała w chwili, gdy wszyscy zobaczyli brązowowłosą dziewczynę z Zoruą na ramieniu jadącą na rowerze. Krzyczała coś w stylu "Hamulce nie działają!". Wszystko trwało kilka sekund, w trakcie których dziewczyna zdążyła wjechać na ścianę. Nie byłoby to aż tak zaskakujące, gdyby nie to że wjechała na dach budynku, po czym z niego zjechała i zatrzymała się dopiero na drzewie - Cóż, pojawiła się i zniknęła. Hikari i David ruszyli w kierunku dziewczyny, zaś Laura, będąca trochę nie w temacie postanowiła wynająć dla nich jakiś pokój. Nie było to wbrew pozorom zbyt trudne. Odnalezienie hotelu zajęło jej kilka minut. Pokoje były na szczęście dość tanie. Jedynie 100$. Po wynajęciu go, Laura zaczęła myśleć nad nową kombinacją. Niestety - bez skutku. Po jakiejś godzinie do pokoju weszli zmęczeni David, Hikari oraz dziewczyna, której wciąż nie znała. -Dzięki, że chociaż nam powiedziałaś gdzie jesteś - mruknęła Hikari - Szukaliśmy cię przez godzinę po całym mieście! -Oj tam, oj tam - odpowiedziała jej Laura - Nie mam pomysłu na kombinację, to jest problem. -Oh, zapomniałbym - odezwał się nagle David - Znasz już Mei? -Nie miałam okazji poznać - powiedziała Laura wciąż wpatrując się w pustą kartkę. -Może ci pomóc? - zapytała Mei. Zorua obok niej podskoczył do góry, zakręcił się, po czym Laura zobaczyła samą siebie, tylko z ogonem. -Ja... Co? - zapytała wpatrując się w swoją podobiznę jak Miltank w malowane wrota. Mei spojrzała tam, po czym zaśmiała się. -Zorua jest Pokemonem, o niezwykłej, dziedzicznej zdolności - powiedziała - Iluzji! -Oh... Nie wiedziałam - mruknęła Laura - Czy on może przestać wyglądać tak jak ja? -Zorua, mógłbyś? - zapytała Mei. Pokemon wyglądający jak Laura zaśmiał się po czym podskoczył do góry. Znów był Zoruą. -Dobra, wracając do tematu. Mówiłaś, że mogłabyś mi pomóc? -Tak, znam się trochę na tym - Mei usiadła obok Laury, wzięła od niej ołówek i kartkę, po czym zapytała - Jakie ataki znają twoje Pokemony? -Gothita zna Psycho-Szok, Psychikę, Kulę Energii i Plaskanie, a Woobat zna Powietrzne Cięcie, Atrakcję, Podmuch Wiatru i Ukrytą Moc. -Dobra... Tym razem ma być to kombinacja bardziej do bitwy, to może... Laura była jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana, niż poprzedniego dnia. Była już przebrana i wpatrywała się w monitor. Zaraz mieli ogłosić pary, oraz rodzaje bitew, jeden na jednego, dwa na dwa, czy też trzy na trzy. Na scenie pojawiła się Emily. -Dobrze, moi kochani! Komputer wylosuje zaraz pary i rodzaje bitew do drugiej rundy! - wykrzyknęła unosząc w górę rękę. Obrazki ośmiu Musicalistów odwróciły się jak karty, po czym zawirowały na ekranie. Chwilę później uspokoiły się i odwróciły - A w pierwszej bitwie tej rundy, zmierzą się... Ursula i Laura w bitwie trzy na trzy! Laura spojrzała na Ursulę, która uśmiechała się z drugiego końca pokoju. Tego rodzaju uśmiech nigdy nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Pozostało jej tylko dać z siebie jak najwięcej. Razem z Ursulą wyszły z poczekalni na pole bitwy. Stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. Emily oznajmiła iż bitwa się zaczyna. Na monitorze pojawiły się zdjęcia dziewczyn, a pod nimi coś jak wskaźnik życia. Pomiędzy znajdował się zegar, który odmierzał dziesięć minut. Ursula wyjęła trzy PokeBalle, Laura też. -Plusle/Gothi, Minun/Wooby, Seviper/Minncino, czas - start!/na scenę! - wykrzyknęły w tym samym momencie. Laura w myślach wciąż dziękowała Mei za pożyczenie jej Minncino. -Gothi, Psycho-Szok, Wooby, Ukryta Moc, Minncino, Hiper Głos! - nakazała Laura. Im dalej od przeciwnika tym lepiej, pomyślała. -Myślisz, że dystansowe ataki ochronią twoje Pokemony od ataków? - powiedziała Ursula jakby czytała w jej myślach - Seviper, Trzęsienie Ziemi! Atak węża zadziałał aż za dobrze. Gothita padła Niezdolna Do Walki, Minccino była zmęczona, przynajmniej Wooby atak ten nie dosięgnął. -Podmuchu Wiatru, Piorun! - rozkazała Laura, jednak Seviper stał niewzruszony w stosunku do Podmuchu Wiatru, zaś Plusle i Minun przyjęli atak Piorunem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Seviper użył na Wooby Trującego Ogona, a Plusle i Minun zaatakowali Minccino Elektro-Promieniem. Oba Pokemon były Niezdolne Do Walki. -To... - zaczęła Emily - To niesamowite! Z łagodnej, pełnej gracji musicalistki, Ursula zmieniła się w silną i bezwzględną wojowniczkę! Pokonała swoją przeciwniczkę w przeciągu trzech minut! Ursula przechodzi dalej - wykrzyknęła. Laura zeszła ze sceny. Chciało jej się płakać po tak krótkiej bitwie, która zakończyła się jej porażką. Ale nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Obiecała sobie jednak, że pokona Ursulę. Na pewno to zrobi. -Wybacz, twoja Minccino jest wykończone - powiedziała Laura podając Mei PokeBall - Nie zdążyłam nawet użyć tego, co mi poleciłaś. -Będę czekać, aż tego użyjesz - powiedziała Mei, po czym zwróciła się do Hikari - Niedaleko jest miasto Striaton, chcesz tam zdobyć odznakę? -Jasne, zbieram się od jakiegoś czasu - powiedziała Kari. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę - A tak właściwie... Gdzie jest Pika? -Hę? Zorua też zniknął - powiedziała zaskoczona Mei. -I Osha! - dołączył David. Gdy prowadzili tą debatę, tylko Laura zauważyła, że trzy wspomniane Pokemony ganiają się przy drzewach. Roześmiała się cicho, po czym wróciła do Centrum Pokemon po swoje Pokemony. Ważne Wydarzenia *Rozpoczyna się Musical w Mieście Accumula. *Laura bierze udział w Musicalu. *Poznajemy Ursulę. *Ursula ujawnia posiadanie Plusle'a i Minun'a. *Laura i Ursula przechodzą do następnej rundy. *Poznajemy Mei. *Dowiadujemy się, że Mei posiada Zoruę. *Rozpoczyna się druga runda. *Laura walczy przeciwko Ursuli w bitwie trzy na trzy, wygrywa Ursula. **Ursula ujawnia posiadanie Seviper'a. **Laura pożycza Minccino Mei. *Laura po przegranej oddaje Minccino jej trenerce. *Bohaterowie ruszają do Miasta Striaton. Debiuty Ludzi *'Ursula' *'Emily' *'Raoul Contesta' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Siostra Joy' *'Mei' Pokemonów *'Plusle (Ursuli)' *'Minun (Ursuli)' *'Tranquill (musicalisty)' *'Tepig (musicalisty)' *'Dewott (musicalistki)' *'Servine (musicalistki)' *'Zorua (Mei)' *'Seviper (Ursuli)' *'Minccino (Mei)' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Hikari' *'David' *'Laura' *'Ursula (debiut)' *'Emily (debiut)' *'Raoul Contesta (debiut)' *'Pan Sukizo (debiut)' *'Siostra Joy (debiut)' *'Mei (debiut)' Pokemony *'Pika "Pikachu" (Hikari)' *'Osha "Oshawott" (David'a)' *'Gothi "Gothita" (Laury)' *'Wooby "Woobat" (Laury)' *'Plusle (Ursuli; debiut)' *'Minun (Ursuli; debiut)' *'Tranquill (musicalisty; debiut)' *'Tepig (musicalisty; debiut)' *'Dewott (musicalistki; debiut)' *'Servine (musicalistki; debiut)' *'Zorua (Mei; debiut)' *'Seviper (Ursuli; debiut)' *'Minccino (Mei; debiut)'